wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Oasis of Wishes
|-|Prologue= Eight years ago... There was a strangly-colored young adult IceWing flying up the tallest mountain in the Claws of the Cloud Mountains. She was nearly at the top. She seemed to be holding something, protecting it with her arms. Her wings were sore and tired. Her hind talons and tail seemed to be stiff, unmoving. She landed at the nearest ledge. "This'll do for the night," she said with yawn. The IceWing curled up around her object on the ledge. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep. The next morning, an icy wind woke her. She blinked and yawned. The item she had been shielding from the cold winds was fine. I'll ''never ''get used to the cold up here... ''She sighed. She had to go farther up the mountain in order to get inside of it. She unfurled her frosted wings, revealing the item which was an egg. She picked it up and held it safely. She took off flying once again. She soon reached her destination and landed at the entrance of a cave. The air up there was thin, and now the strange IceWing had to blindly walk into the dark. She slowly let the darkness consume her, shadows covering her own and shadows covering her eyes. She opened her wings and touched the walls of the cave, letting them guide her through the mysterious tunnels. In the darkness, her legs were slow in movement, and her tail still.. There soon was a small orb of light shining at the end of the tunnel. All at once, after a while of walking, the dark tunnel opened up to a large cave, the jagged walls lined with bio-luminescent plant sprouts. Despite the glowing life, the cave was still dark. The IceWing murmured something nearly inaudible. "You will hatch tonight, little one," she said, "You will grow, and knowledge will come to you. Protect this cave..." The egg she held started glowing as water gushed out of a crack in the wall and into a crater-like hole in the ground. The water soon filled it up, but kept flowing, but didn't overflow. The water started flowing out evenly, creating a small waterfall. The strangly colored IceWing went over to the waterfall. She sat down stiffly and gazed at the egg. "Crystal will be your name," she whispered, "guard this cave, this oasis... I will be back someday, when you have served many, and wish for yourself." Her voice fades away as ice reaching from her tail to her haunches started growing, her gaze still on the egg. She sighed. The ice began crawling up her wings. She gently placed a few droplets of the warm water coming from the wall on the egg. The ice was slowly climbing up her neck, towards her head... The young hybird dragon's eyes closed, the frost covering her head and eyes. The ice quickly froze over in a thinner layer. A gentle purple-pink glow died down, and the frozen IceWing went perfectly still. ~~ The egg rested in the talons of a frozen statue. Little cracks began growing out from the first slit as the dragonet inside clawed at the shell. The egg burst into splinters, revealing a IceWing dragonet. As the broken shells fell and floated along the surface of the water, the dragonet squawked as the water droplets from a shellpiece froze at the touch of her talons. She curiously looked around her new environment. She gave out an alarmed squeak as she spotted a frozen shape of a dragon looming over her. Then, words echoed through her head as if she had heard them before in her memories. ''Crystal will be your name, the words bounced around, taunting the small dragonet, guard this cave, this oasis. I will be back someday, when you have served many, and wish for youself... End of Prologue |-|Chapter1:Phoenix= A glowing red-orange SkyWing with rich green eyes wanted to cry, but she knew it was no use. Queen Cloud was her best friend, she didn't deserve to die. She should've lived and ruled the SkyWing Kingdom for eternity. Hummingbird was different from her mother. She executed the other firescales before they escaped, and made sure the dragons with the genes would never have another egg again. Phoenix might as well be the last firescale ever. Phoenix was perched at the top of a small mountain. The sun was setting behind her. She looked despairingly at her home in the SkyWing Kingdom... No, it wasn't her home anymore. Not the one she knew and loved. Her queen was dead, and so were her friends. She wasn't allowed there anymore. Blinking quickly, she turned away. She tried to hold back on the memory, but she couldn't. She remembered watching Queen Cloud's brutal murder at the royal arena. She remembered a new queen rising to the throne. She remembered running away, leaving the others, watching them be killed one by one... Phoenix looked at her pulsing talons, then at the sun. Why did her ancestors have to curse her with the sun's fire? Not being able to touch other dragons, killing them if she did... The sun's reaching red tendrils reminded her of Queen Cloud. Phoenix closed her eyes as a hole felt like it was opening in her chest. Phoenix had been sitting quietly for a few minutes before she heard shouting. Her eyes opened and scanned the dark sky. The sun had gone down completely, and there were SkyWing figures circling high overhead. Soldiers. Right. I can't sit in peace ever again anymore. And I can't go to Hummingbird, or else everything would be wasted and forgotten... She paused. Something quickly whizzed by her, but she didn't notice. I'm not living for myself. I'm living for the others. The real me died with the rest of them. I'm living to remember them. I'll live a life for them. Phoenix unfurled her softly glowing wings, accidently bumping a fern. The tiny plant burst into flames, and the shouting figures overhead suddenly swooped down. In a slight and unexpected panic, Phoenix grabbed her fire-proof bracelet and flew off, fitting it on as she flapped her wings. The little amethyst gemstones tangled in the golden wires were shimmering a quiet amber as it reflected Phoenix's burning scales. Phoenix tore her gaze away from her bracelet and threw a look over her shoulder. Though still quite a distance away, three flapping figures were gaining on her too quickly for her liking. Between two of them, they held a giant, thin sheet of.. wool? The third one held his talon up to his snout. Only a second later, a small dart shot past her, nearly nicking her ear. Darts! Wool! These SkyWings were definitely out to kill her. Darts to slow her down, glass wool that would stretch into a net.. They weren't soldiers coming to arrest her for Hummingbird. They were outcasts! Coming to kill her so they might be accepted back into the tribe! Yet, Phoenix couldn't help but think: what if they were thrown out for being loyal to Queen Cloud? No. No, no. If they were truly loyal, they would accept it as their fate over accepting Hummingbird. And they certainly wouldn't try to kill her. Phoenix beat her wings harder in an attempt to get away quickly. She focused her gaze on the last sliver of light on the horizon. Thrk! A dart had homed in on her hind leg. Even though the dart was melting, Phoenix felt the numb take over her leg. It only took a few more seconds for a light headache to set in, and her wings to grow heavy. Curse the RainWings and their darts! Phoenix vigorously shook her head, which only made her dizzy. More coming soon... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Sunburn aSandSkyHybrid)